You're Beautiful
by Dziude
Summary: A fleeting moment...Oneshot/long drabble based on the James Blunt song You're beautiful. HG/SS. Reuploaded.


Ok, ladies and gentlemen. This was a songfic written years ago, one of my first actually. I've been doing a bit of internet-housekeeping but I've decided to leave this one up. It's not what I would do now I think, but I find it fun to look back at. I must be going soft.

So it stays, as it tapped from my teenage fingers. Read it kindly and feel free to cackle along, comments are still welcome.

-

Severus lay alone in his bed, the cold of the dungeons seeping into his bones despite the fire. Rolling onto his side, he gazed into the flames and let his thoughts wander….

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure. _

He was back on the Hogsmeade Platform, watching the students boarding the train. Most of the 7th Years had lingered behind at the back of the crowd as if unwilling to board the train and leave Hogwarts for the last time. He eyed a knot of sobbing Hufflepuff girls with distaste as they embraced Professor Sprout, who was also misty eyed. Snorting, he looked towards the other end of the platform… and then he saw her. She was saying goodbye to Professor McGonagall, who'd caught her in a sudden hug. Her unruly hair was braided tightly into a French plait but some wayward strands had still managed to escape and frame her face. Suddenly her Head of House released her and she turned just in time to catch him staring at her. She met his gaze, and he could not bring himself to look away. Then she did the last thing he had ever expected. She smiled at him, a sincere smile. The same brilliant smile she used when she was talking to Minerva, or one of her imbecilic friends.

He was floored. No one _every_ truly smiled at him. On an impulse, he smiled back. Oh, nothing Earth-shattering; just a softening of his usual sneer and a slight upturning of his thin lips that most would not have noticed. But he could see she had, even though she did nothing but stand and smile at him, His chest tightened and he fought to stop himself grinning fully like some kind of half-wit. The minute seemed to last for a small eternity… and then it was broken as someone grabbed her from behind and swung her, laughing, into his arms. Ron Weasley.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you_.

"Come on, 'Mione! Harry's keeping us seats with Neville and Ginny…. You'll never guess what just happened to Nev's trunk!" Severus tuned out Weasley's inane babbling, too intent on watching her graceful movements as she disentangled herself enough to lift the small wicker basket that lay beside her feet. He didn't realise what direction they were walking until they were almost level with him, standing by the doorway of the last carriage. Weasley, ever the gentleman, climbed onto the train in front of her and disappeared with the basket. He looked up, and she met his eyes as she ascended the steps. He managed to keep a handle on his reaction this time; an arched eyebrow was a better substitute for open-mouthed gawping any day.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As she walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high, _

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end_.

"Goodbye, Professor. And thank-you." She smiled another breathtaking smile and all he could do to nod curtly at her and force himself not to do anything rash. A whistle shrilled and the last few students scrambled to get on. He stepped back, a cold feeling starting to creep into his chest, and watched the train until it disappeared into the early morning mist.  
_  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true. _

In bed, Severus sighed. She was gone; he had kept his silence and not done anything rash. Exactly the opposite of what she probably would have done had the situation been reversed. But it was for the best. She'd be better off this way. Maybe if he kept telling himself that someday he would believe it.

Someday.

Maybe.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you. _

Closing his eyes, he slumped back on the pillows and tried to ignore the cold that crept through both his body and his soul.

Babette & Rainbow Monkeys – thanks for reading and taking time to review! I was surprised anyone saw this anytime recently. Sorry you didn't like the pairing, I guess it's a case of to each their own, and that's the ship I sail (even back when this was written!). Hope you find some fics with ships that are more to your liking. ^_^

Also thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed in the past!


End file.
